


Através do Tempo

by Yokomahino



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokomahino/pseuds/Yokomahino
Summary: O objetivo de Hiro, era criar uma maquina do tempo, para salvar o seu irmão, mas com a sorte que o Hamada tem, tudo dar errado e ele acaba parando na era viking, aonde ele conhece Soluço, um viking treinador de dragões, com qual cria um certa amizade, e com ajuda do mesmo, procura um jeito para voltar para casa, mas o problema é que a amizade acaba virando algo mais. Agora tanto Hiro, tanto Soluço terão, que decidir se vão ou não, seguirem seus sentimentos.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Hiro Hamada
Kudos: 1





	1. Antes de Tudo

Sim, vocês não viram ou lerem errado! Essa fic é do shippo SoluçoxHiro.

Um shippo, que gente! Estou apaixonada, e como eu achei somente uma fanfic e em inglês dos dois, resolvi fazer a minha propria fic desses dois, que cara são muito lindinhos.

Okay, eu estou com bastante fanfic interminada? Estou. Mas, cara eu não podia perder a chance, então foda-se vou fazer.

Bem, agora vamos ao um assunto meio chato, mas tem que ser dito.

Eu sei que a trilogia já terminou e tal, e no fim a Astrid e o Soluço ficarma juntos e tal, até tiveram filhos. Mas, eu Vitória, também conhecida como RavenaRoth019, não gosta da shippo Hicstrid, eu simplesmente não shippo e antes que vocês venham me xingar ou dizer coisas descessárias nos comentários, queria dizer que eu não gosto, mas respeito quem gosta, então eu peço que respeitem a minha shippo também e se você não gosta, você não é obrigado a ler a fic, é só apertar o botão de voltar, e ir ler hicstrid, pronto. Não é necessário, espalhar odio, ou rancor, só por que essa fic não é do casal que você gosta.

Dito isso, espero que tenham uma boa leitura e até!


	2. Estranho Encontro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aqui estamos com o primeiro capítulo, espero que gostem!

A brisa suave o cercava, trazendo a sensação de liberdade junto com a de impossibilidades, que ao bater de asas, se tornavam possibilidades, que ele tanto amava. Ele queria poder ficar no céu, para todo sempre, sem precisar ter que descer ou voltar para Berk, sem ter que encarar aquele maldito conselho de anciões, ou encarar seu.....pai! Soluço suspirou, ultimamente parecia que tudo tinha voltado ao ínicio, quando ele e Stoico, não se entendiam ou não ouviam o que o outro tinha a dizer, quer dizer o chefe viking não ouvia o que o filho tinha para falar, pois o jovem treinador de dragões, estava cansado de somente ouvir e nunca pode falar, ou de falar e ninguém realmente ouvir o que tinha para dizer. Era tão difícil para eles entenderem, que ainda não se sentia pronto para assumir o cargo de chefe ou que era muita pressão para ele?

Banguela, que estava quieto, entendendo que o amigo precisava de um tempo para pensar, de repente se agitou, tirando Soluço de seus pensamentos.

— O que aconteceu, amigão? — O moreno tentava acalmar o fúria da noite, mas de nada adiantava, mas logo ouviu uma grande explosão e buraco se abrindo no céu e um objeto vermelho caindo em alta velocidade em direção á uma pequena ilha que havia ali. — Mas, o que é aquilio? Vamos Banguela, vamos dar uma olhada. — O dragão revirou os olhos, seu treinador só podia ser maluco, ou não ter nenhum senso de perigo. — Vamos lá, amigão, cadê o seu gosto pela aventura? Não está curioso? — O dragão tinha que confessar que realmente era curioso, então logo se viu em direção ao local da queda.

ﾟ･*☆¸¸.•*¨*••*¨*•.¸¸☆*･ﾟﾟ･*☆¸¸.•*¨*•ﾟ･*

Para Hiro, era só um teste de seu novo projeto, era ida e volta, e caso desse certo, a próxima viagem seria para o dia em que o acidente com Tadashi aconteceu, e assim poderia finalmente ter seu irmão contigo novamente, mas como sempre, com a sorte que o acompanhava, algo tinha que dar errado. Assim que passou pelo portal do tempo, tudo parecia calmo e estável, mas só parecia mesmo, pois num segundo algo começou.

O portal soltava faíscas, e Baymay, era jogado para lá e para cá, Hiro até tentou estabilizar o vôo, mas fora em vão, logo ele viu o outro lado do portal, uma ilha, que se aproximava rápido demais, é, era hoje que finalmente a morrer por causa de uma invenção maluca, então tudo que podia e fez, era fechar os olhos e esperar a morte.

ﾟ･*☆¸¸.•*¨*••*¨*•.¸¸☆*･ﾟﾟ･*☆¸¸.•*¨*•ﾟ･*

Quando Soluço e Banguela pousaram, puderam ver uma trilha de destruição, na qual seguiram, com cuidado, mas bem curiosos para saberem o que fora isso. Depois de um tempo de caminhada, finalmente avistaram algo grande e vermelho, caído e aparentemente sem vida. Mas, era de Soluço de quem estamos falando, e com a sorte dele, era melhor sempre previnir.

— Banguela, fique pronto para atacar. — O mesmo disse se virando para o fúria da noite que se colocou em posição de ataque. — Okay, vamos lá. — O moreno pegou sua espada dupla e se aproximou do troço vermelho, e com a ponta da espada cultucou á, mas quando viu que não se mexeu, relaxou , mas fora um grande erro, pois no minuto seguinte o negócio vermelho se virou se repente, assustando o viking. Ahhh! — Banguela se preparava para soltar um de de seus pasmas, quando Soluço viu algo, entre os braços daquele ser estranho. — Espera, Banguela. — O dragão parou na hora, olhando curioso para o amigo, que se aproximou mais do objeto vermelho e podendo ver com clareza o que ali encontrava. — É um garoto. — Exclamou surpreso, e se aproximou mais e ficou aliviado ao saber que o mesmo estava vivo, mas naquele exato momento, que os dois rostos estavam bem próximos, o estranho garoto abriu os olhos e um por um breve segundo seus olhares se encontraram, mas logo em seguida se afastaram assustados, e prontos para atacar se fosse necessário.

Banguela se sentou, só observando a interação, até por que o garoto de armadura estranha, não parecia uma ameaça ao seu treinador, então só relaxou mesmo esperando para ver o que iria acontecer.


	3. Se conhecendo

Hiro encarava o garoto estranho, enquanto calculava uma rota de fuga, mas com Baymax desligado não tinha escapatória, além do fato da grande fera assustadora atrás do garoto.

— Eu sou amigo. — Hiro disse criando coragem, ele apronta para Soluço e depois para ele. — Amigo. Compreende? Ami...go. — Diz lentamente, o viking olha para o dragão, com uma cara confusa, mas o fúria da noite só dá os ombros, o moreno revira os olhos e volta para o garoto. — Entendo, você nem deve está entendendo nada do que estou falando, como deveria me comunicar com você?

— Com palavras, talvez? — Soluço diz, assustando Hiro.

— Você fala? — O Hamada, estava surpreso, mas também estava aliviado por saber que não teria dificuldade em se comunicar com o estranho garoto.

— Claro que falo, por que não falaria? — Soluço começa a movimentar a mão como sempre faz quando está divagando. — Se eu não falasse, seria muita idiotice de minha parte e... — Hiro o corta.

— Okay. Eu pensei que você não falava minha língua, já que você é estranho com essa armadura e com... — Ele apronta para Banguela que ainda observava a cena. —... Com essa fera gigante e estranha. — Banguela bufa ofendido.

— Ele é um dragão, e não seria eu que teria que pensar que você não fala, já que o estranho aqui é você? — Soluço cruza os braços sorrindo vitorioso.

— Touché. — Nesse momento, Baymax dar uma mexida, que assusta os garotos, mas faz Hiro se lembrar dele. — Baymax. — Ele se aproxima do robô. — Por favor, que não esteja muito danificado. — Ele começa a examinar Baymax, e logo suspira aliviado. — Ainda bem, a armadura conseguiu te proteger de danos muitos críticos, mas ainda sim vou ter que fazer alguns reparos, principalmente na armadura.

— Precisa de ajuda? — Soluço se aproxima do garoto.

— A não ser que você entenda alguma coisa de robótica.

— Rob...o que? — Soluço realmente queria entender algo que aquele estranho garoto estava falando.

— Foi o que pensei. — Hiro continuou revisano Baymax.

— Posso até não entender do que você está falando, mas posso te oferecer um abrigo e ferramentas, para você trabalhar nesse treco. — O moreno se agacha ao lado do Hamada. — E então, vai aceitar a proposta?

— Primeiramente, ele não é um treco, é um robô. Segundo, nem te conheço, e a tia Cass sempre diz para nunca falar ou aceitar nada de estranhos.

— Que não seja por isso, sou Soluço Spantosicus Strondus III.

— Soluço? Quem daria um nome desse para o filho?

— Ei, nós Vikings acreditamos que nomes estranhos ajudam afastar trolls.

— Você disse, Vikings?

— Sim.

— Ah, que beleza. — Hiro bate a mão no próprio rosto. — Agora me superei mesmo, vim parar milhares de anos no passado, e com ferramentas bem primitivas.

— Passado? — Soluço olha para o Hamada, ao mesmo confuso e curioso.

— Se ainda não sacou, viking, eu sou do futuro.

— Futuro? Como é isso possível? — Soluço estava achando isso cada vez mais interessante.

— Bem, o gênio aqui, criou um portal intemporal — Ele se levanta e começa andar de um lado para outro. — E decidiu testar sozinho, com a mais pura certeza que tudo daria certo, mas com a sorte que tenho, tudo deu errado, agora estou preso aqui, até que consiga consertar o Baymax. — Ele se senta numa pedra e coloca a mão na cabeça, totalmente irritado e se xingando mentalmente.

— Ei, não precisa se preocupar, tenho certeza que vamos arrumar um jeito para você voltar para casa. — Soluço coloca a mão no ombro de Hiro.

— Nós? — Hiro olha para ele.

— Sim nós, eu e Banguela pretendemos te ajudar. — Soluço sorri e por algum minuto Hiro não pode deixar de se sentir tranquilo e seguro. Não é mesmo, Banguela? — Os dois olham o dragão que só boceja como tivesse entediado. — Okay, mais eu que vou te ajudar. — Hiro acaba soltando uma risada.

— Por que? — O Hamada pergunta.

— Por que, o que?

— Por que está me ajudando? — Hiro realmente não enteia estava ajudando um completo desconhecido.

— Porque, você está perdido e bem longe de casa, numa terra estranha e desconhecida, pensei que gostaria de um amigo. — E novamente aquele sorriso, que fazia Hiro se sentir estranho e aquecido. — Aliás, você não me disse seu nome.

— Hiro.

— Prazer, Hiro. — Soluço estende a mão, que no mesmo momento o outro garoto a apertou. — Ai, okay desculpa.— Ele se vira para Banguela que tinha se aproximado e batido com a cauda na cabeça dele, e nesse mesmo momento Baymax se levantou e se aproximou dos garotos, Banguela se colocou em posição de ataque.

— Olá, eu sou Baymax, seu agente pessoal de saúde. Numa escala de um a dez, qual o nível da sua dor?

— Zero? — Banguela que tinha se acalmado, bate na caça de Soluço novamente. — Ai.

— Em uma escala de um a dez, qual o nível da sua dor?

— Nenhuma, é só o Banguela sendo chato, porque quer que o apresente. — Outra caudada na cabeça de Soluço. — Ai! Quer parar com isso?

— Em uma esca.... — É interrompido por Hiro que o abraça.

— Baymax, que bom está bem.

— Hiro. — O robô fecha a mão em punho, e o garoto o imita, dando um soquinho.

— Tra-la-la-laah — Os dois dizem juntos.

— Eu sei o que vou dizer não parece nada com o que um viking diria, mas que cena fofa. — Soluço diz para Banguela, que está com uma cara irritada. — Sério isso? Vai ficar bravo comigo até que eu te apresente formalmente? — O fúria da noite o olha confirmando. — Por Thor. — Soluço faz facepalm, incrédulo e olha para Baymax e Hiro. — Gente, esse é o Banguela, meu dragão e melhor amigo, Banguela — Olha para o dragão que sorria agora. — Esses são Hiro e Bay...Baymax, aceitei? — Olha para Hiro que acente com a cabeça.

— Baymax esses são Soluço e Banguela, eles vão nos ajudar a voltar para casa.

— É um prazer conhece-lós, sou Baymax e estou a disposição para ajudar com suas saúdes.

— É prazer conhece-ló também. — Soluço diz sorrindo. — Então agora que todo mundo se conhece, que tal saímos dessa ilha? — Soluço diz. — Banguela, você acha que consegue carregar o Baymax? — O fúria da noite o olha como dissesse “Tá mesmo duvidando de mim?” — Vou entender isso com um sim. Então, garoto do futuro tá pronto para voar num dragão e depois conhecer uma vila de vikings que possivelmente vão te acusar de feitiçaria e querer te botar na fogueira.

— Pera, o que? — Hiro exclama assustado.

— Que bom que esteja pronto. — Soluço monta em Banguela e estende a mão para Hiro, que exita um pouco e olha para Baymax.

— Talvez eu vá me arrepender dessa escolha, mas é o que temos. — Ele diz e aceita a ajuda de Soluço para subir em Banguela. — Com licença senhor dragão, agradeço pela ajuda. — Hiro percebendo que o fúria da noite era bem temperamental e sentimental, resolveu se educado, para evitar que sua cabeça fosse arrancada, e pelo jeito funcionou, já que o dragão balançou a cabeça satisfeito, ele alçou voo e foi até Baymax, aonde o agarrou, o que até foi fácil, já que a armadura tinha sido um “pouco” destruída, e assim eles alçaram vôo, partindo para Berk, aonde Hiro rezava para não ir parar na fogueira.


	4. Chegada a Berk

Soluço não podia mentir, estava nervoso, pois não tinha ideia de como seu pai iria reagir ao garoto do futuro, tinha medo dele dar uma de Stoico e mandar o garoto direto para fogueira sem ao menos ouvir-lós. Sinceramente, naquele momento ele pensava se não era melhor dar meia volta e levar o garoto para bem longe de Berk.

— Ei, Garoto Viking está tudo bem? — Hiro perguntou ao perceber que o treinador de dragões, estava bem tenso.

— Só preocupado. — Soluço admite, não querendo mentir para o novo amigo.

— Com seu pai? — O Hamada ver o moreno ficar mais tenso ainda ao ouvir aquilo. — Ei, não precisa ficar preocupado, se seu pai tentar me matar ou me jogar na fogueira, eu dou o meu jeito, não seria a primeira vez que eu enfrentaria alguém com a intenção de acabar comigo.

— Você se mete bastante nesse tipo de confusão, não é? — Soluço pergunta querendo mais sobre o garoto.

— Mais do que eu gostaria. Mas, fazer o que? É a vida de um super herói. — O garoto dar os ombros, ele já estava acostumado com aquilo mesmo, mais ou menos aventuras não faria diferença em sua vida conturbada, e ele não se importava, contanto que ajudasse pessoas, que fizesse a cidade ficar segura, que a tia Cass ficasse segura, no fim valeria apena correr risco de vida.

— Super, o que? — Soluço perguntou confuso.

— Super herói, é uma pessoa que usa suas habilidades para ajudar e proteger pessoas.

— Legal. Então você é um super herói? E vive arriscando a sua vida para salvar pessoas. Maneiro.

— Bem, eu e meus amigos. — Hiro, não pode deixar de pensar em como o grupo estaria preocupado com ele agora, claro o xingando de todos os nomes, principalmente Gogo, mas ainda assim preocupados. — Nos metemos, em muitas confusões, mas no fim, vale a pena ao saber que nossos esforços, ajudam e salvam muita gente.

— Eu entendo isso, me sinto da mesma maneira, toda vez que ajudamos um dragão. — O garoto faz carinho em Banguela.

— Então você é um super herói para dragões?

— Acho que se pode dizer que sim.

— Hum. Então você é "O Super Dragão" ou " O Treinador" — Hiro brinca querendo animar o garoto.

— O que? — Soluço pergunta bem confuso.

— Seu nome de super heroi. — Hiro responde como fosse bem óbvio.

— São nomes bem ridículos. — Soluço diz arqueando a sombrancelha.

— Tenho um melhor, preparado?

— Tenho medo de saber, mas vai lá.

— Tam tam. — Ele faz uma pausa dramática. — Mega Dragon. — Soluço não segurou e caiu na risada.

— Hey, é sério.

— Mas o nome é muito idiota e estranho.

— É bem melhor que o nome que me deram. — Hiro cruza os braços, fazendo cara de bravo.

— Que nome deram a você?

— Capitão Fofo. — Soluço riu novamente.

— Vocês do futuro, dão nomes muito esquisitos para coisas.

— Quer mesmo discutir sobre nomes, Soluço?

— Hey, meu nome até não é dos piores. Eu poderia por exemplo chamar, Melequento.

— E tem alguém chamado assim? — Hiro pergunta incrédulo.

— E pior que tem.

— Vikings, são estranhos demais para mim.

— E vocês do futuro, para mim.

— Totalmente compreensível. — Hiro pode avistar um amontoado de casas e plataformas de madeiras, e não pode deixar de ficar impressionado com a vila, principalmente de já pode ver dragões sobrevoando o local, aquilo era incrível.

— Uau. Essa é a sua vila?

— Sim, a boa e velha Berk. — Soluço olhou para Berk e voltou a ficar tenso.

— Ei, já disse que qualquer coisa eu e Baymax estamos prontos para lutar pela nossas vidas.

— Eu sinceramente prefiro que não aja luta. Mas vamos lá e seja o que Thor quiser.

E a vila continuou se aproximando cada vez mais.

ﾟ･*☆¸¸.•*¨*••*¨*•.¸¸☆*･ﾟﾟ･*☆¸¸.•*¨*•ﾟ･*☆¸¸.•*¨*•ﾟ･*☆¸¸.•*¨*••*¨*•.¸¸☆*･ﾟﾟ･*☆¸¸.•*¨*•ﾟ･*☆¸¸.•*¨*•

Ao se aproximar do chão, mesmo desejando profundamente que não chamasse atenção, mas acho que isso era um desejo impossível de realizar, já que carregava um treco estranho e vermelho, claro que o povo de Berk ficaria curioso para saber o que futuro chefe trazia com ele, Soluço desmontou e ajudou Hiro a descer, foi nesse momento que os outros treinadores se aproximaram junto com Stoico.

— Soluço aonde esteve? — Stoico perguntou olhando desconfiando para os visitantes que o filho tinha trazido. — E quem são eles?

— Esses são Hiro e Baymax. — Soluço disse aprontando para cada um, ao falar de Baymax percebeu que cabeça dura e cabeça quente tocavam na armadura do robô. — Os dois fiquem longe dele.

— Por que, ele é por acaso perigoso? — Cabeça dura pergunta já com brilhos nos olhos.

— Queremos ver. — Eles continuavam tocando na armadura.

— Eu não faria isso se fosse vocês. — Hiro avisou já indo na direção dos mesmo, mas já era tarde no mesmo momento uma das partes da armadura caiu e acertou o pé de cabeça quente.

— Ai. — No mesmo instante Baymax que tinha se desligado para propar energia se ativou, assustando boa parte dos vikings, e os dragões se colocando em posição de ataque ao verem a reação de seus donos.

— Olá sou Baymax, seu agente pessoal de saúde. — Ele diz se aproximando da garota. — Por favor, numa escala de zero a dez, qual o nível de sua dor?

— De zero ao que? — A viking parecia bem confusa, mas foi interrompida pelo irmão.

— Que maneiro, o treco fala. — O garoto se aproxima totalmente admirado e animado.

— Por favor, numa escala de zero a dez, qual o.... — Ele é interrompido por Hiro.

— Está tudo bem p, Baymax, ninguém está machucado aqui.

— Okay.

— Soluço o que é esse treco? — Stoico pergunta assustado e já com o machado na mão.

— Ele é um robô, pai.

— Ro...o que? — O chefe dos vikings parecia muito confuso, assim como o resto da vila.

— Eu também não sei bem o que é um robô, só sei que ele e o Hiro estão pedidos e precisam de ajuda para voltar para casa.

— E aonde seria a casa deles?

— Ai, está o problema. — Soluço coloca a mão na nuca, tentando achar uma maneira de explicar corretamente que o garoto vinha do futuro, quando ouvir a voz de Hiro irritado.

— Já chega os dois. — Ele repreendia os gêmeos. — Pela milésimas vez , Baymax não é um brinquedo de destruição, ele é um robô criado para ajudar e cuidar das pessoas.

— E o que é um robô? — Cabeça quente pergunta.

— Um robô é uma maquina...

— De destruição? — Os gêmeos perguntam juntos e esperançosos.

— Quer saber? Chega, porque pensei que conseguiria colocar algo na cabeça de vikings que vivem a mais de 10 mil ou milhões de anos antes de sequer a tecnologia ser inventada. — O garoto colocou na mão na testa e foi ai que percebeu que ainda estava com o capacete, no mesmo momento o tirou, e Soluço que ainda não tinha visto o rosto de Hiro completamente, não pode deixar se achar o garoto bonito.

—Tecnologia? Anos? Soluço, o que quis dizer com isso? — Stoico chamou a atenção do filho.

— Bem, ele é do futuro. — Soluço disse, já se preparando para reação do pai.

— Futuro? Você diz viagem no tempo? Ele é um feiticeiro? —Agora que Scoito estava pronto para acabar com a raça de Hiro.

— Pai calma. — Soluço ficou entre Hiro, que já tinha percebido o que estava acontecendo, e o pai. — Ele não é um feiticeiro.

— Se não é um feiticeiro, o que ele é então?

— Um gênio da tecnologia. — Hiro diz entrando no meio da conversa. — Olha, eu realmente não quero fazer mal a ninguém, só quero um lugar para ficar e consertar a armadura e o portal, para eu poder voltar para casa. Se eu não puder ficar aqui, tudo bem, eu e Baymax podemos achar outro lugar para ficar.

— Então vá garoto. — Soluço arregalou os olhos com a resposta fria do pai.

— Pai! Você não pode expulsar o Hiro, ele não tem para onde ir.

— Soluço, tá tudo bem. — Hiro tenta dizer, mas é interrompido pelo treinador.

— Não está nada bem, se fosse eu, aposto que o senhor gostaria que eu pudesse achar um abrigo em alguma vila, que eu ficasse seguro. — O moreno se aproxima do pai, que abaixa o machado.

— Claro, que eu gostaria, você é meu filho e sua segurança é o que importa.

— Então, é mesma coisa com o Hiro, pensei na família dele, dem está preocupados, se perguntando se ele está bem, se está seguro, se não está passando frio. Você teria coragem de expulsar ele, mesmo sabendo que ele tem uma familia, que assim como para o senhor, tudo que importa é a segurança dele? — Soluço olha para o pai esperançoso que aquilo funcionaria.

— Eu...eu... — Stoico olha para Hiro, que também olhava para ele esperançoso, Soluço tinha razão o estranho era apenas um garoto e não sobreviveria numa terra totalmente desconhecida. Ele suspira derrotado.

— Tá, bom, ele pode ficar. — Soluço sorrir para Hiro ao ouvir isso. — Mas se ele demostrar qualquer tipo de ameaça para a aldeia, ele vai embora, entendido?

— Sim senhor. — Os dois garotos dizem.

— Ótimo. — Ele olha para o resto da vila. — Todos de volta para o trabalho. — Ele diz e no mesmo momento todos se colocam a caminho de seus fazeres, comentando sobre o garoto esquisito. — Soluço, leve o seu amigo para nossa casa e arrume roupas novas para ele, e o acomode no quarto de hóspede.

— Sim senhor. — Soluço diz sorrindo.

— E você. — Olha para Hiro que se ajeita na postura. — É melhor não arrumar confusão, estarei de olho.

— Sim senhor. — Stoico contente com a resposta, também se coloca a caminho de seus afazeres.

Soluço e Hiro se entreolham e suspiram aliviados.

— E ai, Soluço vai apresentar seu novo amigo para gente? Ou não somos importante? — Astrid diz se aproximando com o restante dos treinadores de dragão.

— Oh, sim! — Baymax se aproxima segurando os gêmeos no braços, todos estranham isso, mas resolvem ignorar por enquanto. — Hiro, Baymax esses são Astrid. — Apronta para loira.

— E ai? — A loira diz.

— Perna de Peixe. — Apronta para o garoto, que se aproxima animado de Hiro.

— Como é o futuro? Tem mais raças de dragões? Os barcos são voadores? — Perna de peixe começa fazer várias perguntas.

— Okay, perna de peixe. — Soluço diz afastando o mesmo. — Temos o Melequento. — Apronta para o garoto e Hiro tem que segurar a risada, por lembrar da conversa dele com Soluço mais cedo.

— Acha o meu nome engraçado? — Melequento tenta parecer ameaçador. — Saiba que sou o viking mais temido dessa aladeia e...

— Desconsidere ele. — Soluço diz afastando o mesmo de Hiro. — E os gêmeos Cabeça Quente e Cabeça Dura, vocês já conhecem. — Apronta para os irmãos nos braços de Baymax, que tentavam se soltarem.

— Me solta seu treco. — Cabeça Quente diz. — Se quiser comer alguém, coma ele.

— Não, coma ela. — Cabeça dura rebate.

— Baymax, por favor solte os dois. — Hiro perde.

— Okay, Hiro. — Baymax coloca os irmãos no chão com o maior cuidado.

— Baymax, só uma pergunta, por que raios você estava os segurando? — Hiro pergunta o que todos queriam perguntar.

— Porque eles são um risco a própria saúde e a saúde dos outros.

— Não somos um risco a saúde de ninguém. — Cabeça Dura fala parecendo indignado e de repente sorri. — Ou somos? Porque isso seria muito maneiro.

— Massa, mesmo. — Cabeça Quente também diz animada. — Podemos machucar os outros.

— Okay, ninguém vai machucar ninguém, principalmente vocês dois. — Soluço fala sério olhando para o gêmeos que dão os ombros.

— É melhor mandar alguém ficar de olho nesse dois ou até o final do dia teremos que reconstruir Berk, inteira. — Astrid diz, olhando com certa desconfiança para os irmãos.

— Eles não seriam capaz de tanto né? — Hiro pergunta e os treinadores o olham como ele fosse doido por pensar algo assim. — Vou mandar o Baymax ficar longe deles.

— Isso é uma excelente idéia. — Soluço fala e se aproxima de Hiro. — E ai pronto para conhecer seu lar pelo os próximos tempos?

— Vamos lá, garoto viking.

— Vocês vem juntos? — O moreno pergunta para os amigos.

— Eu até iria, mas tenho treino com as crianças agora e sabe como elas ficam sem as aulas. — Astrid diz e depois sorri para Hiro e Baymax. — De qualquer maneira, sejam muito bem vindo a berk, espero que tenham um ótima estadia. E é sério, se querem sair daqui Intactos e sem ferimentos, fiquem longe do gêmeos. — Ela saia andando para as aulas.

— Bem, já eu treino que ir me execitar. Essas belezuras, não se constroem sozinhas. — Melequento diz exibindo os músculos e beijando cada um dos lados, então todo mundo resolve ignora-ló.

— Eu adoraria ir, quero saber mais sobre o futuro e... — Perna de peixe é interrompido por Soluço.

— Acho melhor deixar as perguntas para depois Perna, os dois devem está cansados, e perguntas agora não seriam uma boa idéia.

— Entendo, mas depois vocês podem responder perguntas, né? — Ele pergunta com esperança de Hiro que fica sem graça em dizer não.

— Claro.

— Eba! — O loiro fala muito animado, o que fez o Hamada se lembrar de Fred.

— Então vamos lá? — Soluço diz e Hiro acente. — Banguela, vamos amigão. — Chama o dragão, que estava pendurado numa árvore tirando um cochilo, sim o fúria da noite dormia, enquanto tudo acontecia. O mesmo acorda e vai para o lado do treinador, Hiro pega a peça da armadura de Baymax que tinha caído e segue os dois.


	5. Selfies

Hiro se sentia estranho naquela roupa de viking, mas tinha que concordar que com a sua roupa normal ele não aguentaria de jeito nenhum o clima de frio pesado do local. Falando nelas, ele as dobrou e as colocou em cima da cama, ele podia deixar jogado e tal, mas ele foi bem educado pela tia Cass e isso seria falta de educação, principalmente por ser visita.

Batidas na porta são ouvidas, Hiro se vira e ver Soluço entrar no quarto.

— Olha só, até que você não ficou mal garoto do futuro. — Soluço olha Hiro de cima a baixo, deixando um pouco o Hamado envergonhado. — É, tá até legalzinho. — Diz abrindo um sorriso travesso.

— Calado Viking. — Hiro diz, se virando e pegando o celular que estava em cima da roupa. — Para sua informação, eu estou arrasando nessa roupa. Sinto muito, que esteja com inveja da minha beleza natural. — Ele fez uma pose se mostrando, mas logo os dois garotos se entreolharam e caíram na risada.

— Okay. — Soluço diz se recuperando. — Tá na hora do almoço e vim te chamar. — E eu tenho que te avisar, que esse almoço pode ser bem complicado.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — Pela cara que Soluço estava fazendo, esse almoço seria um desastre.

— Bem, praticamente toda Berk vai está lá. E nós vikings temos um jeito de comer bem... — Ele procurava um jeito de descrever. —...animalesco e com certeza você será alvode vários olhares e perguntas.

— Resumindo, só um almoço familiar de domingo normal. — O Hamada suspira.

— Então, pronto para o combate?

— Vamos lá. — Ele sai pela porta, mas volta. — Eu devia colocar alguma armadura ou capacete, sabe na chance deles quererem terminar aquilo que não puderam fazer mais cedo?

— Não acho que uma armadura ou um capacete te protegeria de um bando de Vikings raivosos. — Soluço o olha. — Mas você pode sentar do meu lado se quiser. — Ele sai do quarto. — Eles não teriam coragem de fazerem algo que pudesse machucar o filho do chefe.

— Me sinto tão seguro agora. — Hiro diz com sarcasmo.

— Só vamos almoçar, Garoto do Futuro. — Soluço sai do quarto e Hiro o segue.

ﾟ･*☆¸¸.•*¨*••*¨*•.¸¸☆*･ﾟﾟ･*☆¸¸.•*¨*•ﾟ･*☆¸¸.•*¨*•ﾟ･*☆¸¸.•*¨*••*¨*•.¸¸☆*･ﾟﾟ･*☆¸¸.•*¨*•ﾟ･*☆¸¸.•*¨*•

A primeira coisa que Hiro sentiu ao pisar no salão, foi a desconfiança e raiva que os moradores passavam para ele com os seus olhares. O moreno olhava envolta procurando por Baymax, o encontrou brincando com um grupo de crianças.

— Não se preocupe com eles, venha vamos nos sentar. — Soluço disse e os guiou até a mesa, aonde os dois garotos se sentaram lado a lado.

— Meus caros companheiros, hoje estamos aqui para comemorar mais um ano de fartura. — Começou Stoico se levantando. — Tivemos uma colheita bem sucedida e uma ótima peixaria. E claramente temos que agradecer isso aos nossos amigos dragões. — E temos que agradecer tudo isso ao Soluço. — Fez o garoto se levantar. — Então, meus caros companheiros e amigos, erguemos nossos copos para o meu filho, aquele que nos guiou e logo continuará nos guiando por caminhos cheio de vitória e glória. — Todos ergueram seus copos, Hiro fez o mesmo. — Saudemos, Soluço o pacificador de raças, e o futuro chefe de? Berk.

— Saudemos, Soluço o futuro chefe de Berk. — Todos disseram juntos, e logo em seguida bebendo seu conteúdo, Soluço deu um sorriso sem graça, com o maior desejo de sair correndo e ir para qualquer lugar.

— Então, você é um tipo uma celebridade por aqui. — Hiro diz quando o treinador se senta ao seu lado.

— É. — Ele diz sorrindo muito sem graça.

— Mas preferia não ser, não é mesmo? — Hiro fala.

— Aceitou, garoto do futuro. — Soluço. — Então, não vai comer? — Hiro olha para as opções na mesa, e pega um pouco de carne e come um pouco. — E ai?

— Bom, eu até perguntaria o que é, mas alguma coisa me diz que é melhor eu nem saber que tipo de carne seja essa.

— É a boa ideia. — Soluço também começa a comer. — Depois do almoço vou te levar a algum lugar aonde você possa trabalhar nas suas coisas do futuro.

— Agradeço. — Hiro sorrir.

— Então Hiro, que tal nos contar um pouco sobre o futuro? — Astrid diz chamando a atenção dos dois garotos.

— O que quer saber? — O garoto pergunta.

— Bem, como vocês fazem se locomoverem?

— Hum! Temos carros, bicicletas, ônibus, aviões... — Hiro parou ao perceber que a loira não entedia nada que ele dizia, assim como os outros cavaleiros que olhavam para ele. — Como posso explicar? — O garoto lembrou do celular, e o pegou. — Esse é um carro. — Mostrou a foto do carro da tia Cass, com a mesma na frente dele, fazendo todos ficaram surpresos com o aparelho.

— Você prendeu a alma de uma pessoa nesse treco estranho? — Perna de peixe diz assustado.

— Não, é só uma foto ou como vocês conhecem, uma pintura, mas melhorada. — Hiro explica.

— Legal. — Os cavaleiros dizem.

— O importante aqui. — Melequento fala chamandom chamando a atenção de todos. — Quem é a belezura? — Melequento diz olhando para tia Cass. — Tá solteira?

— Cara, ela é a minha tia. — Hiro fala com cara de nojo.

— E? Eu daria um belo titio. — Ele abre um sorriso que pensava que era galanteador. — Aiiii! — Ele diz quando cai da mesa por causa de uma cotovelada na barriga dada pela Astrid. — Para que isso, Astrid?

— Para aprender respeitar a tia dos outros.

Nesse momento Baymax se aproxima ao ouvir o ai de Melequento, ele ajuda o garoto a se levantar.

— Olá, sou Baymax seu agente pessoal de saúde. Numa escala de zero a dez, qual o nível da sua dor?

— Dor? Eu não estou sentindo dor nenhuma, eu sou um viking. — Ele faz um pose de machão, mas logo se agacha pois a Astrid tinha dando uma cotovelada bem forte, ele se senta e Baymax começa os cuidados médicos.

— Ignorando o idiota do Melequento, continue contando sobre o seu mundo, Hiro. — A loira pediu muito interessada no futuro e nas suas tecnologias.

E assim o garoto continuou contando sobre o seu mundo para os vikings, Soluço só pode também admirar tudo que o garoto contava, mas também admirar o brilho no olhar do Hamada ao contar tudo sobre o futuro.

ﾟ･*☆¸¸.•*¨*••*¨*•.¸¸☆*･ﾟﾟ･*☆¸¸.•*¨*•ﾟ･*☆¸¸.•*¨*•ﾟ･*☆¸¸.•*¨*••*¨*•.¸¸☆*･ﾟﾟ･*☆¸¸.•*¨*•ﾟ･*☆¸¸.•*¨*•

— E aqui estamos. — Soluço fala mostrando a forja para Hiro. — Aqui você poderá trabalhar em paz sem ninguém para te atrapalhar.

— Bem rústico, mas vai ter que servir. — Hiro fala olhando em volta. —Vou ter que improvisar com as ferramentas, Marin serve.

— Desculpa se não temos ferramentas futuristas como as t seu tempo, vossa alteza. — Soluço se curva.

— Calado Viking. — Hiro dir cruzando os braços emburrado, mas logo abre um sorriso. — Mas sabe, eu realmente agradeço por tudo que está fazendo, sem você eu realmente não sei o que iria fazer.

— Sem problemas, é o que amigos fazem não é? — Soluço olha para Hiro. — Somos amigos não é?

— Mesmo te conhecendo em menos de um dia — Ele sorri para o garoto. — Sim somos amigos e sabe o que amigos fazem?

— Não, o que?

— Tiram selfie. — O garoto se aproxima do treinador e começa a tirar selfies. — Ficaram bem legais.

— Sim ficaram. — Soluço diz sorrindo olhando para as fotos, mas precisamente para Hiro que sorria para câmera, ele não pode deixar de sorrir também e achar muito fofo.

— É melhor começar a trabalhar então. — O Hamada diz. — Me ajuda trazer as peças da armadura do Baymax para cá?

— Claro, vamos lá.

s dois saiem da forja e vão em direção a casa de Soluço, com esse pensando que não se importaria se o conserto da armadura de Baymax demorasse bastante, pelo menos assim teria mais tempo com Hiro, que estava se tornado um bom amigo para ele.


End file.
